


The Train That Goes To The Kingdom

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wonders if she did the right thing, calling a halt to their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train That Goes To The Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for [HDwriters](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com) Character Lottery. I got Hermione and this was the first thing that came to mind.
> 
> Title is from [O Children](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtrKPsUlM0E) by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.

Hermione closed her eyes, the music still lingering in her mind. Even though she slept in it every night, this night her bed felt small and cold and entirely too lonely. But she wouldn't call out to Harry, she wouldn't go to him. She'd had the strength to turn away from him once, she didn't know if she could do it again.

She pulled the covers tighter around herself, would it have really been so bad if she had given in? Nobody would have known. It could have just been another thing under the bridge between them, that they knew deep down had happened but they wouldn't speak of it again. Like all the tears over the years. 

Would it have really been so bad, to accept a moment of comfort from each other, to find solace in each other for one night? Would it have been so awful to feel safe in his arms for a little while? Was it so terrible for her to want to be wanted, for her to want to be touched? 

She could imagine it, his lips on hers, on her neck. His hands on her skin. His body parting hers and resting there. Would it be so different from the dance? They'd been fighting this war so long, together, on their own. Everyone would surely understand if they had a moment of weakness. Would it really be that bad?

She curled her fingers around the locket, making a fist and squeezing it hard, making the metal bite into her flesh. Yes. Yes, it would be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
